English genius
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Описание: Военные Битании нашли способ борьбы с сомалийскими пиратами. Офицеры утверждают, что как только пираты слышат звуки песен Бритни, они бегут от них, как от огня. Успешнее сомалийцев пугают хиты "Ops! I Did It Again" и "Baby One More Time". В арсенале моряков есть и более мощное оружие: если пираты привыкнут к песням Спирс, военные грозят поставить бандитам Бибера".


– Ребята, нам нужно бороться с сомалийскими пиратами, – выдал Германия на сборе Восьмёрки. – Это масштабная проблема, надо найти решение! У кого-нибудь есть идеи?

– Я знаю, что нам поможет, – подал голос Россия, заставив всех повернуть головы в свою сторону.

– Что же?

Моська Брагинского настолько радостная и наивная, как у итальянца при виде пасты… Так же и у России, при виде… В общем, на свет божий показалась светлая сторона России, а его рука нырнула под плащ, он что-то собирался показать друзьям.

– Волшебная палочка! – чего и следовало ожидать, Ваня впал в почти священный трепет, и глаза его засияли. Любимая труба, он только недавно её почистил, чтоб прям сверкала!

Перед мощью российской волшебной палочки её английская коллега была бессильна, да и выглядела на её фоне жалкой.

«Этот русский меня уделал!» – раздосадовался Англия, но признал поражение и сломал свою палочку, – ей уже никого не удивишь. Нужно что-то поновее и попривлекательнее… Так, что у меня хорошо получается? Я же сам промышлял пиратством когда-то, должен знать, что станет коробить моё спокойствие?»

– А... Россия, мы обсудим твою идею, когда выскажутся другие, – засмущался Людвиг, покраснев, и начались активные обсуждения.

– Война!

– Дурак! Это всего лишь пираты!

– Патруль? Морской патруль?

– Само собой разумеется, но этого мало.

– Нет, давайте отдадим работу дельфинам? Дельфины хорошие!

– Африканцы не выносят нашу культуру, может, использовать это как-то... – Франциск задумчиво смотрел на собственные пальцы, сцепленные «в замок».

– Франция! – подался вперёд обрадованный Артур. – Продолжай!

– А? – весь саммит заинтересовался сильнее.

А Бонфуа часто-часто заморгал.

– Ну... Наша культура... – честно, он испугался маниакальной улыбки Англии, которого посетили весьма странные идеи.

Как позже оказалось, хоть и странные, но очень полезные и эффективные!

Среднее по размерам судно ищет в бескрайних хладных водах свою жертву. Вообще, всё должно было быть наоборот – корабли являются жертвами пиратов, но сегодня пираты станут жертвами его, Англии, и его флота.

Кёркленда явно попёрло после виски, потому что он совершал странные активные телодвижения, невпопад подпевая Бритни, поющей из дальнодействующего акустического устройства:

– Oops!.. I did it again,

I played with your heart, got lost in the game!

Oh baby, baby,

Oops!..You think I`m in lo-о-оve,

That I`m sent from abo-о-о-ve,

I`m not that innocent!

Артур вилял бёдрами, почти как женщина, а ещё плечами и руками, неровно покачиваясь на палубе, подобно желе. Всё это выглядело очень забавно, как и тот факт, что грозные сомалийские пираты, узрев и услышав то, что происходит у британских моряков на корабле, убегали настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.

– Прям как итальянцы, а? – усмехался Кёркленд, ненадолго остановив свой необычный танец.

– Англия! – встревоженные чем-то моряки появились вокург празднующего Артура.

– Чего? – откликнулся он.

– Пираты вернулись!

– Как?! – изумился Кёркленд. – После Бритни ещё никто не возвращался!

Он был так возмущён, что даже протрезвел немного.

– Так, – у него начался активный мыслительный процесс, а моряки в напряжении замерли. – Дайте-ка...

Англия пошарил у себя под одеждой и вдруг извлёк из тайного кармана флягу. О её содержимом рассказывать бессмысленно, пусть каждый представит себе сам...

– Точно, после того, как Англия выпьет, он сходит с ума! – зашептались матросы, поглядывая в его сторону. – И тогда приходят классные идеи.

Кёркленд поблёскивал своими прекрасными глазами, хмурился, пил ещё... И вдруг ударил кулаком себя в левую ладонь:

– Ребята, я знаю, что делать! У нас есть Джастин Бибер!

– Вы гениальны, Англия! – моряки роняли на палубу слёзы обожания, а Артур хохотал.

– О-у-оу-о-у-о! – Кёркленд заорал во всё горло. – Ты ж знаешь, что любишь меня!

Я в курсе, тебе не по барабану,

Только пискни, и я тут как тут.

Хочешь моей любви и моего сердца – их есть у меня!

Будем вместе навеки! Навеки!

Он бегал по палубе, как олень в попу раненный, но, с..ка, счастливый...

– Детка, детка, у-у-у... Детка, детка, не-е-ет! – пронеслась великая и ужасная песня над волнами океана.

– А-а-а! – орали бедные пираты, включив двигатель на полную мощность.

– Детка, детка, у-у-у-у! – Англия чуть было не превратился в ангела, подлетев на метр вверх.

– Главное, чтобы потом сомалийская правозащитная организация не подала в ООН жалобу с требованием запретить использование некого новейшего британского психотронного оружия! – Америка так и не решился показаться, скромно так за уголочком на корабле сидел. И снимал весёлое кино про борьбу с пиратством...


End file.
